Female Duel Monsters Lemons
by WaifuMaster
Summary: Tired of wishing for people to write lemons on female duel monsters? Well now the wait is over! Enjoy these lovely stories on the female sexy duel monsters ranging from Silent Magician to even Yubel (in here she's female)!


**A/N: Greetings fellow readers! This is my 1st Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic that I have decided to do myself, as no one else will unfortunately. I've noticed there is hardly any lemons involving female duel monsters and I believe it is time to change that. So here it is, different lemons finally involving sexy waifus.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Story 1: Silent Magician x Yugi**

A sigh of depression enveloped the room as Yugi Moto laid on his bed with a sad expression.

'Tea…' he thought, thinking about his former girlfriend who broke up with him a few months ago. Even after all that time he still felt the pain from it in his chest. Over all, he was down in the dumps.

He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling while his deck rested on his desk. As Yugi sighed, he didn't notice that something was causing the deck to shake. And he also didn't notice a small glow coming from his deck.

"Why did you do this Tea?" He asked himself as the glow faded and a magic circle formed right by his side.

"Is everything alright Master?" A female voice spoke silently, causing Yugi to rise up and turn to his side, getting a slight shock from the person who was by his side.

"What the… Silent Magician?!"

The level 8 female magician smiled sheepishly at her master. "Surprise." She spoke softly.

"How are you here?"

"I used a spell from one of the spellbooks I've been reading for a while."

Yugi blinked and shook his head. "Wait, if you wanted to get out of the deck, why did you need to do that? You can just float out as a spirit."

"I was under several other cards. It was cramped." She pouted, before blushing. "And I just wanted to impress you with some magic."

"Um...well… alright." he replied, not sure how to feel about that before laying back on the bed on his side.

"Yugi. I also came because I was worried about you." She said while hovering over Yugi's face. "Really, I never saw you this sad before and I just thought I could help in some way."

"I'm fine." he replied while rolling on his side with his back to her.

She frowned before floating to the other side. "No you're not. So please tell me what happened so I can help you."

"I said I'm fine." he frowned sitting up and walked to the door. Only for a wall to appear in front of the doors and windows.

"And I say you're not. So either you tell me right now or I will hex you with permanent baldness."

"I don't care." he frowned. "Now put these walls away now." he ordered.

"Sorry, but I'm not doing that." She frowned. "I care about you, that's why I'm so worried. So please." She looked at him with sad eyes. "Just tell me what happened to make you so sad Master."

He found his resistance breaking before sighing and looked at the ground. "I still haven't gotten over Tea."

"Oh." She said with a sigh. "Yugi, I know you loved her, but please move on. When you continue to think about past relations, it will make a person miserable in the long run. Trust me I know how it feels."

"But it's not easy!" he yelled out before looking away.

"I know it's hard, but you have to let go." She said. "If you don't then the ones you care about will remember you as an old miserable person stuck in the past and unable to see the future." she moved over and pulled him into a hug. "Please, just let it go. I don't want you to lose your kind nature that I love about you, Yugi."

He blinked and felt tears rise up before hugging her back as he started crying on her shoulder.

Silent Magician patted his back while letting him cry his heart out. "Let it out Yugi. Let it out."

"I...I just… I thought Tea was the one." he sobbed out.

'Yugi.' she thought while feeling the tears run down her robes. "I know, but it happened Yugi. People change sometimes, for better or worse, and sometimes the person affected the hardest believe that it's their fault. But it's not your fault. It wasn't your fault"

"It just…..it just hurts so much." he sniffled.

"I know. But you mustn't let that hurt define you. You must face that pain and conquer it. Only then will you feel at peace." She said as Yugi started to sniffle less and less.

"Yeah, you're right." he wiped the tears away. "Thanks Silent Magician."

"Anytime." She smiled. "Now for the fun part."

"What are you talking about… whoa!" Yugi was suddenly pushed back on his bed with Silent Magician on top of him, her hands holding his down. "What are you doing Silent Magician?"

She smiled. "I always told myself that Tea wasn't good for you. She didn't deserve you in the end, and now I have you all to myself Master. And I will show how much I care for you that I will never let you go."

He felt touched and blushed from the confession while noticing how soft her chest felt.

"And I thought that I'll be your girlfriend and make love with you right now." She said while moving her hands down Yugi's body and pulled his pants down.

"W-Woah there!" he cried out, trying to get up before she pushed him down. "I-Isn't that moving a little bit fast?"

"A little but I've been waiting a long time to do this." she smiled. "I've actually had feelings for you for a long time."

Yugi blushed as she came closer to him. "H-How long?"

"Since the time you played me against Bakura and Atem, I saw you and how much you wanted to be a great duelist. I could tell you were someone who had the heart of a great duelist and cared greatly for those close to you."

Yugi blushed at the praise. "Thanks Silent Magician."

"Besides, if you just relax and let me take care of everything, you'll feel all better." She smiled, as she began to pull up her robes, exposing her D cup breasts while pulling off her gloves.

Yugi blushed at the sight of her breasts as she started to move down and pull down his underwear.

She saw his semi hard cock flop out and giggle. "Looks like you were starting to get hard from seeing me naked, Yugi."

"Well… you are cute." He blushed red as Silent Magician started to rub his cock. He let out a groan feeling her soft hand while they saw his cock slowly get harder.

"Aw, is this cute little cock getting big?" She smiled while rubbing the cock slowly faster and faster. "You've really grown big down here."

He blushed at that as he moaned that the constant rubbing. "W-Well I have been getting a few growth spurts lately."

"I can see." She smiled. "But I wonder how much cum will come out of this cute cock?" She then started to grip a little harder as she rubbed the cock faster. "Let's see and hope I can get a lot out of it!"

Yugi moaned as he started to be rubbed faster and faster by Silent Magician's hands. "Ah! T-That feels great!"

"Thanks, I had some practice with a clone of you." She smiled while rubbing faster. She leaned down and took a small lick across the tip. "Tastes good."

Yugi jumped a little from the sudden lick before feeling her mouth covering his hardened cock. "W-Woah!"

SM grinned at that as she continued to bob her head up and down his cock as she grabbed his ball sack and squeezed them.

"AHH!" he jumped from pain rather than pleasure. "Easy!"

She let go of the ball each slightly before gently squeezing them. 'Oops, I kind off got to eager.'

"M-Maybe you could try sucking on them again."

She nodded before bobbing her head faster against the hard cock as she continued to savor the taste of Yugi's cock. 'Mmm, so salty and warm, I wouldn't mind tasting it all the time.'

'This feels nice.' Yugi thought as his cock started twitching. "I feel like I'm about to come."

She smiled before slipping her mouth off and held her breasts up. "Care to have a titjob?"

"Really?" He asked while his cock felt ready to explode with cum.

"Yup, you can even thrust up into them at your own pace."

Yugi nodded before putting his cock between her D cup breasts. "They feel really soft." he gave both a firm squeeze before slowly moving his cock in and out of the soft tits.

"You don't need to by shy Yugi." She smiled. "You can be as fast as you want with these tits."

He gulped and started moving faster while stunned as it felt like his cock was being hugged all around.

"Yugi." She smiled while feeling the cock making her nipples hard. "Faster! Please go faster!"

Yugi complied as he thrusted faster in between the soft breasts. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Then cum Yugi." She grinned as hot white cum poured in between her breasts. She leaned down and licked some up and swished it around her mouth. "Tasty. Salty but overall sweet, like you, Yugi."

'I can't believe I just gave Silent Magician a titjob.' he thought while panting and fell back on his ass.

The magician smiled before moving her breast near his face. "Want to take a sample?"

He nodded and licked one of her hard nipples while kneading the other one.

"Ah, you're a natural." She moaned as her snatch started to get a bit wet. "Don't be afraid to get a little rough if you want."

Yugi responded to this by licking her nipple faster while kneading the other at a faster speed. 'Now this is better than what I thought.'

Silent Magician moaned even louder as her snatch continued to wetten as she felt the breasts getting handled by Yugi. 'It feels so much better than using a clone.'

Yugi continued his assault on the magicians' breasts as he felt happy that he could do this to someone. He got bold and started to lightly bite on the nipple in his mouth.

"Ah!" She cried as she came a little. "You are really bold, please do it again."

Yugi nodded and bit down on it while pinching the other nipple.

She cried out with pleasure as her nipples continued to be bitten and pinched at the same time. "Yugi please don't stop! Make me come!"

'Man, who knew that Silent Magician could be this kinky.' He thought while continuing his biting and pinching spree. All the while, SM's snatch continued to become drenched in juices.

"Ah I'm coming!" She cried out as her juices poured out and covered the floor. She panted and dropped to her knees while Yugi stopped biting. "Yugi….that felt so good. Thank you for that sexual pleasure." 'I feel so happy right now.'

"Well, no problem." he smiled while seeing his dick was rock hard.

SM saw this and licked her lips. "Since you're still hard, why not fuck my pussy?" She then pushed Yugi onto the ground before positioning her pussy over his hard cock. "Just relax and let me take in your virgin cock."

"But aren't you...a virgin as well?" He gulped.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I won't still take that horse's cock inside my drenched folds." she smiled before lowering herself and moaned feeling the tip touch her folds.

Yugi moaned slightly as she moved her folds down his cock. 'So this is what a girl's folds feel like? It's so… squishy.'

"Ah! Yugi, it's so thick!" she moaned as she felt the cock break through her hymen and had to bite her lip to keep from crying out.

"Silent Magician." He said while seeing her pain written face. "You don't have to keep going if you don't want to."

"N-No, it's fine." she got out. "Just give me a sec."

He looked at her with a concerned expression. "Are you sure?"

She nodded while putting her hands on his chest. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Alright." He said before groping her breasts. "I'll resume whenever you are ready."

She smiled before slowly moving up and lowered herself back down.

Yugi grinned as he started to fondle the succulent mounds. "You really have nice breasts."

"T-Thanks!" she moaned out moving her hips over his dick. 'His dick is so thick and hot!'

'Her folds are so tight.' He thought as SM continued to move up and down his cock. He reached over and started rubbing her thighs.

"Yugi? Are you liking my thighs?" She asked.

"Well I figured it would feel good besides rubbing your breasts."

"Then rub them to your heart's content." She moaned as she felt the cock still brushing against her folds.

He rubbed them more while she rocked her hips faster and harder on him.

"Yugi!" She cried out. "I feel so good! I feel so happy having sex with you!"

"Me too! Your pussy feels so warm and hot!" he groaned.

"All the better to taste that thick cock with!" She moaned louder as the cock continued to rub against her wet insides.

Yugi stopped rubbing her thighs and grabbed her hips before thrusting his hips upwards against her bounces.

"Oh Yugi! Ah keep thrusting like a horse in heat!" She cried out while feeling her body heating up with lust and passion.

'Wouldn't I need to be over you for that matter?' He sweatdropped. 'But maybe I should.' He grinned. He grabbed her hips and flipped them over with her on her back and started thrusting faster in and out of her.

She moaned even louder as she felt her folds getting assaulted by Yugi's massive cock. "Yugi! Faster! Make me your magical bitch, Master!"

"You wanna be my bitch? Then I'll make you one!" he grunted while reaching down to squeeze her breasts.

"Ah! Yes I'm your slutty bitch!" She cried out loudly. "I'm your slutty bitch of a girlfriend!"

'Man, who knew I'd be doing this and be getting even harder from it?'

Silent Magician moaned as she felt the cock thrusting deeper into her. "Yugi! Make me taste your warm cum! I want it so much!"

He grunted with his cock pushing into her cervix.

"Ah!" She cried out more as Yugi's cock began to twitch inside her. "Please fuck this slut up with your cum! I want it all inside my slutty womb!"

"Won't that knock you up?"

"Maybe? I don't know unless you try Yugi." She moaned while grabbing Yugi and hugging him against her breasts.

He grunted and slammed inside one last time before feeling his cock shot his sperm inside her.

"Yugi!" She cried out as her folds started to milk his cock. 'It feels so warm! It's feels… perfect!'

Yugi groaned and stayed inside while leaning down and pressing their lips together. As the cum flow slowly stopped, they broke the kiss and smiled at one another.

"Silent Magician."

She chuckled at that. "Did you enjoy this Master?"

"Yeah it was amazing!"

"Well we can do it again anytime when you feel the urge Master."

"Totally."

"I love you Yugi." She smiled.

"I love you too Silent Magician."

Both smiled as they resumed kissing, soon after returning an afternoon full of sex between the female magician and her master, the King of Games.

**_End_**

**A/N: Finally! A lemon involving Silent Magician. Too long has passed without a lemon involving her. Well no more! Next, Harpie Dancer shall finally receive a lemon and perhaps Harpie Girl after. I have lemons planned involving Vampire Vamp, Darklord Ixchel, Yubel (Both human and Duel Monster form) on Jaden, and other females duel monsters. Inform me of other female duel monsters and girls you want after these stories and I shall write them a lemon. Anyways, thanks for reading! ;)**


End file.
